Maka kidnapped by the Madness that Is still in Professor Stein
by EmoAnimeFreak2121
Summary: Maka and Soul get into a fight. Maka gets kidnapped my Stein, because of it. The worse part it Stein is still has been taken in my the madness. Can Soul save Maka in time? First Fanfic! Hope you all enjoy it. Please review! :)


Note this is my first fanfic. Hopefully its a good story for everyone

Life had gone back to normal after the kishin had finally been destroyed. Death City was still being rebuild and everyone had gone back to the DWMA. The only thing that was different was that Professor Stein still had not return to teaching the class. Ms. Marie had said that he had other work that had to be done, but we could tell she was lying. What we didn't know was that Professor Stein had disappeared altogether _for now..._

_The Next day at Soul and Maka's apartment _

Maka's Pov:

Soul! Wake up! We are-going-to-be late for school! Get out of bed! I had knocked on Soul's door for almost 15 minutes before it finally swung open. Reviling a very annoyed Soul, who was still in his pajamas.

Do you have any idea how completely annoying you are! Soul yelled.

Well I'm sorry, but you need to get dressed and ready for school! I yelled back.

Why don't you just go without me for once? He said as he slammed his bedroom door in my face.

FINE! I yelled as I grabbed my school bag and felt slamming the door behind me.

Soul is so irritating some times. I sighed. Doesn't he realize that I don't want him to fail. I continued to walk to school when I felt something strange go through my body. What is this feeling? I looked around, but I couldn't find the cause of what it could be. I went to take another step when my vision became very blurry and I became dizzy. What is happening?! I couldn't move anymore as I fell to the ground and before blacking out all I saw was someone coming at me._ Damn_ it! I thought as everything went black.

Soul's Pov:

I couldn't go back to sleep after the fight with Maka. So I decided to get up and ready for school wishing I could just go back to sleep instead. I left the apartment and got on my motorcycle and headed for school. I was only about 5 minutes late when I walked into class and took my seat. I looked around and I realized the Maka wasn't there.

Hey where is Maka? I heard Tsubaki ask me as I turned around to look at her.

I shook my head. She should have been here already, Maka had left this morning without me after we got into a fight.

Tsubaki looked worried. I hope that she is ok. Tsubaki said with a worried look in her eyes.

I turned around not wanting to show how worried I was as well. Where in the world could Maka have ended up at?

After class I decided to go looking for Maka. First I went to the library and she wasn't there. I went back home and she wasn't there either. That's when the panic finally started to kick in. Maka was missing and I had no clue where she was. I started calling all our friends, telling them Maka was missing and if they had seen her. They all said no, but promised they would all start looking for her. I hanged up my cellphone and sunk to the ground putting my face in my hands. Oh Maka where are u?! I screamed to myself and started to mentally kick myself for not going with her to school today. This was all my fault and wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to her. Just then I felt something in my gut that made my stomach turn. It was Maka he knew she was in pain, and that he had to find her fast. Soul got up and ran out of the apartment and ran to where he had felt Maka.

Maka's Pov:

I woke up in a dark and very cold room. I looked around trying to figure out where in the world I ended up. I had noticed that my hands were bonded and the rope was attached to the ceiling. Leaving my feet dangling off the floor. Hello! I yelled hoping that someone would hear me. Hello is anyone there?! I listen for a minute and still there was no response. Then I heard foot steps coming my way and a door opened slowly. The lights was turned on and I had to shut my eyes from the bright light. When I finally was able to see again and I was able to see who was there. I was so surprised I couldn't speak at first. Professor Stein! I said with joy. Where have you been? We've missed you at school! I was so happy to see him that I hadn't seen the sly smirk that was on his face as he started to walk towards me. Um Professor? I asked a little less excited. What am I doing here? I then put two and two together realizing that the Professor had been the one to kidnap me. I started to panic when I saw that madness in his eyes.

Trying to get lose is pointless. He said with an evil grin. He was right next to me, putting his hand on my chin making me look up at him. I'm going to have a fun time dissecting you my dear Maka. Stein said as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

I was terrified and tried to get untied even more as Stein pulled out a knife from his pocket. NO! Please don't do this Professor! Then madness in him was to strong and I couldn't reach him with my words. That's when my nightmare began.

My clothes were sliced in all different directions. Blood was everywhere from the cuts on my wrist, legs, stomach and face. I had tried not to cry, but was unsuccessful when the Professor started to lick the blood from my face. Stop it please! I begged. Stein started to run his hands down my arms and then to my hips. With a grin he cut the ropes that we're holding me up. I fell to the ground with a hard thump and looked up a Stein who was right in my face. I tried to look away from him, but was unsuccessful again.

Now why don't I see what you are hiding under those clothes. With a grin and one swipe of his hand he had cut the rest of my clothes off. Reveling only my bra and panties that were left on. He took the knife and lightly traced my stomach with it, going back and forth between my bra and panties.

Hmmm, he grinned. Which one should I cut off first, he looked at me and before I could protest he cut my bra off, cutting my skin at the same time. I winced in pain while Stein grabbed my now bare chest. He took the knife and cut my panties off next and he started to laugh again uncontrollably. I began to cry as Stein put the knife in between my legs. After being cut, my fear took over and I blacked out leave my now nude body in the hands of the madness of Professor Stein.

Soul's Pov:

I could feel Maka's soul grow more and more in pain and fear and then I felt nothing. I was filled with fear myself afraid of what has happened to my meister. I had finally reached where I had felt Maka's soul and I ran to the door not realizing that I was at Professor Stein's place. What in the world would Maka be doing here? I slowly opened the door and walked in, the door shut on its own and I jumped. Now this is staring to get really worried. I walked through the Professors house trying to see if I could find any clues about where Maka could be. After searching I finally came to a door that in the basement. I opened the door and looked inside, with wide eyes I saw a limp body on the floor, It was Maka's body. I ran into the room and kneeled next to her. My heart dropped as I looked at her nude cut up body, there was blood everywhere. I saw that blood was also between her thighs. I just stared as tears came to my eyes. No, this can't be happening! I screamed in my head. I got up and found a blanket and covered her body as I picked her up and quickly carried her out of the room. I had finally gotten upstairs and almost to the door, when someone was blocking my way.

Professor Stein I yelled in anger. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKA?! I screamed at him as Stein started laughing.

Oh do you really want to know? I dissected her both on the outside and inside. Stein grinned at me. Now I'll dissected you Soul Eater! Stein came out me and I jumped out-of-the-way, trying hard not to drop Maka. Stein came at me again and I closed my eyes holding on to Maka as hard as I could waiting for the blow. Nothing happened I looked up to see Spirit and Ms. Marie in front of me.

Spirit looked at me and then at Maka, raged building up in his face when he saw Maka's cut and bleeding body. STEIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!

Stein started laughing again. Oh Spirit I would tell you, but the look that is already on your stupid face is rewarding enough. Stein laughed loud.

Stein you BASTARD! Spirit was about to go at Stein, but Ms. Marie stopped him.

Spirit wait, she looked at Stein with sad eyes. The madness hasn't left Stein yet even though the Kishin and Medusa are dead. What he did to Maka, she paused and spoke again with more sadness in her voice. He did without realizing it.

So what do you say we do then Marie? Spirit looked at her with concern. We need to end this fast and get Maka back to Death City and to a hospital, before she loses anymore blood.

Yes I know Marie looked at Stein and then an idea came to her. Spirit I need you to distract Stein so I can get close to him.

Got it! Spirit ran at Stein, but Stein jumped out-of-the-way and started to go for Maka and I. Leave them alone Stein! Spirit yelled as he wrapped his arm around Stein neck and pinned Steins arms back with his other hand. NOW MARIE! Marie came at Stein putting her hand on his stomach HEALING WAVELENGHT she yelled. A yellow glow of light went into Steins stomach and he falls to the ground and passes out. It's finally over she said now let's get back to Death City.

_At the Hospital _

Maka's Pov

I woke up looking around, trying to figure out where I was.

Maka?

a voice said my name and I looked to see Soul sitting next to me. Soul! I said trying to sit up.

Hey take it easy Maka, Soul said as he help me lay back down.

Soul what happen? I looked at him and his eyes became filled with guilt. Soul are you ok? I asked with concern in my voice.

Yeah I'm fine, I'm just so sorry this happen to you. If I had just gotten up when you had told me to. None of this would have happened to you Maka. Soul looked away and I could tell he had started to cry. I took his hand and he looked at me.

Soul it's not your fault. I said with a small smile on my face. Soul came closer to me and smile as he looked into my eyes.

Maka? he said  
Yes Soul? I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I love you Maka he whispered in my ear. I blushed and whispered back.

I love you to Soul. Soul smiled his goofy grin and gently kissed my lips.

I'm happy that your alright Maka and I promise to never leave you alone again. He said as he kissed my lips one more time.

_After everything that happened Maka and Soul got together. Stein had gone back to normal not knowing what he had done to Maka. They all decided not to tell him, but Maka still_ _wouldn't go near him and he never found out why. Life once again went back to normal, or well as normal as it was ever going to be._

_The End_


End file.
